Drużyna z szafy
by euphoria814
Summary: Gubernator wymyśla sposób na promocję. Danny nie jest szczęśliwy.


**prompt: Tęczowy miotacz gejów.**

* * *

Danny zastanawia się czy na pewno nie śni, ponieważ albo on zwariował, albo świat. Zaczyna tęsknił za gubernator Jameson, chociaż ona akurat od samego początku współpracowała z Wo Fatem i częściowo przez nią Steve trafił do więzienia. Jednak nigdy nie zmusiła ich do rozebrania się dla sesji zdjęciowej, co nagle stawia ją o wiele powyżej obecnego gubernatora w jego prywatnych notowaniach.

Steve oczywiście jest już bez koszulki, ponieważ to cholerny ekshibicjonista i chociaż Danny jeszcze nie stracił żadnej sztuki odzieży czuje się jak owłosiona małpa czy SEALu, który ogolone ma nawet łydki, ponieważ jakiekolwiek owłosienie na nogach mogłoby zaburzyć jego idealnie aerodynamiczne ciało. Spowolnić do tego stopnia, że nie dogoniłby wpław podwodnej łodzi pełnej chińskich szpiegów.

Danny nie chce o tym myśleć, ani na to patrzeć. Z drugiej strony nie bardzo może się odwrócić, bo Kono i Chin przebierają się tuż za nim. A na Hawajach najwyraźniej oznacza to jedynie ściąganie z siebie kolejnych warstw ubrań. Jakby Kono miała ich dostatecznie dużo wcześniej.

\- Danno? – pyta Steve, ponieważ według niego istnieje niepisana zasada jeden za wszystkich i wszyscy za jednego.

Danny popiera totalnie, kiedy jakikolwiek członek ich drużyny jest porywany, ostrzeliwany albo źle traktowany. Jednak wspólna dość rozbierana sesja zdjęciowa nie wchodzi w grę. Jest ojcem swojej córki, a Grace nie potrzebuje traumy do końca życia.

\- W zasadzie do jakiego czasopisma robiona jest ta sesja? – pyta, aby zyskać na czasie.

Jeden z asystentów planu podaje mu nazwę, ale ta mu nic nie mówi, dopóki nie dostaje jednej z poprzednich okładek, gdzie dwóch facetów obłapia się. I to na pewno nie jest czysto platoniczne. Patrzy w panice na Steve'a, który wydaje się niewzruszony.

McGarrett ściąga spodnie, ponieważ wokół jest tylko dwadzieścia osób, a biorąc pod uwagę, że normalnie przebiera się przy tłumach na ulicy, obecne warunki to dla niego prawie prywatność. Danny nie do końca czuje się komfortowo.

\- Coś nie tak? – pyta Steve i tym razem wydaje się faktycznie zmartwiony.

\- Jesteś SEAL, w rezerwie, ale wojskowy i będziesz uczestniczył w sesji do gejowskiego magazynu – informuje go Danny. – I jesteś z tym w porządku?

\- DADT zniesiono – mówi Steve, jakby to było oczywiste. – A jeśli chodzi o tą gejowską część… - zaczyna i urywa.

Po raz pierwszy wygląda też niepewnie i Danny'ego nagle uderza, że Steve nie jest tak do końca heteroseksualny. Jest zszokowany, bo ma prawo tak się czuć. Znają się dobre parę lat i ten temat nigdy nie wypłynął.

\- Hawaje zawsze były dość płynne, jeśli chodzi o kwestie ludzkiej seksualności – odpowiada wymijająco McGarrett, ale Danny wie i nie wie, co zrobić z tym, że wie.

\- Och – wyrywa mu się jedynie, bo to jest wielka sprawa.

Prześladowania w zawodach takie jak ich są nagminne. W New Jersey coming out nie oznaczał zwolnienia z pracy, ale ludzie przeważnie sami odchodzili. Męskie środowiska nie bywały tolerancyjne, chociaż starano się to zmienić. I Danny był jednym z tych, którzy walczyli o to przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – pyta Steve.

Zanim zdąża odpowiedzieć drzwi do studia otwierają się i do środka wtacza się Ortega.

\- Jerry? – wyrywa mu się.

\- No co? – pyta mężczyzna. – Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wyglądam na geja – jojczy i wydaje się nawet urażony.

Danny jest bardziej zdziwiony faktem, że Jerry obejmuje ramieniem China z taką łatwością, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz. I w końcu chodzili razem do szkoły średniej. Danny nie chce znać szczegółów. Kono zresztą zerka na zegarek z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Jeszcze Cath, gubernator powiedział, że całe Five Oh – informuje go Steve, ale w jego wzroku jest coś niepewnego.

Danny nie wie co powiedzieć, bo czuje się tak, jakby wokół miotnęło tęczą. I nie chodzi wcale o te okropne slipy, które ma na sobie Jerry. Naprawdę mogli mu oszczędzić tego widoku. Czuje się jednak o wiele pewniej, bo to oznacza, że jednak nie będzie najbardziej owłosionym facetem tutaj. Jerry ma bujną fryzurę, a jego broda sprawia, że facet przypomina Hagrida. A Danny wie to tylko dlatego, że Grace zmusiła go do oglądania Harry'ego Pottera sześć razy z rzędu.

Ktoś odchrząkuje i Danny spogląda na Steve'a, który już nie emanuje tak pewnością siebie i seksapilem. McGarrett chyba pierwszy raz wydaje się spięty. I Danny wie, że to z jego powodu.

\- _Babe_ , tylko nie ten anewryzm – mówi pospiesznie, a potem zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Muska palcami dłoń Steve'a, kiedy jest pewny, że nikt nie widzi i uśmiecha się do niego całkiem sugestywnie, bo wyznanie z własnej strony wydaje mu się idiotyczne w tej sytuacji.

\- Chodź zanim gubernator wymyśli coś gorszego – rzuca.


End file.
